Wakka and Lulu's Break
by DarkLaraCroftFan
Summary: Wakka and Lulu go on a date. Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna babysit


Lulu and Wakka's Break  
  
Written by: DarkLaraCroftFan  
  
A beautiful glare of sunrays rested on a woman's cheek. Her hairstyle was made up of multiple braids and a bun. Next to her laid a muscular man with broad shoulders and a strand of spiked up pieces of hair. The two of them were up till 4am trying to get their son to rest. Finally they succeeded.  
Until...  
  
(Note: if some one would post Lulu and Wakka's son's name on their reviews,  
it would be greatly appreciated.)  
  
Vidina: Wa! Wa! WAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Lulu: *slowly opens her eyes. * Wakka, Wakka *She shakes her husbands strong arm.*  
  
Wakka: *His eyes flutter open to see Lu's beautiful face, and hear the cries of their son.* Ah, is he ever gonna rest.  
  
Lulu: Never mind I'll get him. *She slips on a silky black robe and tiptoes to her son's room.*  
  
The baby stops instantly when he sees the beautiful features of his mothers face. She gently picks him up and rocks him gently.  
  
Lulu: Shhhhhh, it's all right. Don't cry.  
  
Wakka: *Steps into the room and places his arm around Lulu's neck.*  
  
Lulu: *Smiles at him and gives him a peck at his lips.*  
  
A blonde headed girl who has saggy eyes and crazy hair interrupts the couple.  
  
Lulu: Oh, Rikku I'm so sorry. Did he wake you?  
  
Rikku: Of course not.  
  
Lulu: *smiles.*  
  
Rikku: He didn't wake me because he kept me awake all night! *A ferocious face glares upon Wakka and Lulu.*  
  
Vidina: *cries at the sight*  
  
Rikku: OK THAT DOES IT! Give him to me now!!!!!!!!  
  
Lulu: *Moves the baby away from the angry woman.*  
  
Wakka: *Holds Rikku back.*  
  
Vidina: WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Tears fly from his eyes.*  
  
Tidus: What's going on here??????!!!!!!!!!  
  
The four of them are muted by Tidus's angry call.  
  
Lulu: I'm so sorry guys, he didn't mean it.  
  
Tidus: I guess I was a little harsh. Maybe you two need a day off together. Alone.  
  
Wakka: You serious?! *Wakka's face lights up.*  
  
Tidus: Yeah, Rikku, Yuna, and I will watch him.  
  
Lulu: Thank you soo much Tidus!  
  
Lulu & Wakka: *Hand the baby to Tidus and run to get changed.*  
  
Rikku: ERRRRRRR!!!!!! I'm Gonna Kill You!!!!!!!!!! *Chases Tidus around the house.*  
  
Wakka watches Lulu remove her robe and pajamas. Her silky back is in his sight.  
  
Wakka: *Rubs her back slowly.*  
  
Lulu: *Sighs.* Wakka, I never thought raising a son could be so difficult. We can't do anything anymore.  
  
Wakka: I know, but we're getting a chance to do something today. So what would you like to do?  
  
Lulu: Dinner might be nice. *She reaches for her usual black dress with belts covering the front area.*  
  
Wakka: *Helps zip up the back.*  
  
Lulu: *Turns to him and smiles.*  
  
Wakka: Now it's your turn. *Holds out his hands.*  
  
Lulu: *Smiles and falls into his grip.* Wakka: *Pecks her lips.*  
  
Lulu: *pecks him back.*  
  
Wakka: *Enters his tongue into her mouth and plays with her tongue.*  
  
Lulu: *Giggles with pleasure.*  
  
Wakka: *Pulls away. Then removes his pants and changes into his Blitz ball uniform.*  
  
Tidus and Rikku wave goodbye to the happy couple, and get strait to work. Well, at least one of them.  
  
Tidus: *Throws a pizza in the oven.*  
  
Rikku: *Lazily sits on the couch and watches T.V.*  
  
Yuna: *Rocks the baby in her arms.* Does anyone know if Kimarhi is awake yet?  
  
Tidus: I think he left this morning.  
  
Yuna: Oh.  
  
Rikku: I don't hear busy people!  
  
Yuna: *Holds up her fist.* All right already!  
  
Tidus: *Makes more food.*  
  
Now lets see how our happy couple's doing. They're on the side of The Moon Flow and are happily eating their lunch.  
  
Wakka: *Gulps down a hot dog (very Zell like!)* Yummm, this is good.  
  
Lulu: *Slowly eats her salad.* What else are we doing today?  
  
Wakka: Well, I thought we'd ride a Shoopuff across the Moon Flow so that we can have real alone time. *Looks around at the other people eating their lunch.* Not to say crowds are bad or anything.  
  
Lulu: Oh, Wakka you're so romantic! *Hugs him.*  
  
Perverted guy: *says to his friend.* Hey look at that chick, she's hot!  
  
Guy's Friend: *looks over at LULU!* Yeah man she is. She'd probably know how to make us happy. Lets go talk to her. Perverted Guy: Oh yeah man *Makes a perverted motion with his crotch area. (EWWW!)*  
  
Guys Friend: Hey babe.  
  
Lulu: *Looks up.* Excuse me?  
  
Perverted Guy: Hey, you wanna have fun with my guy friend and I in bed?! Come on we're long enough for ya!  
  
Lulu: *Looks away in disgust.*  
  
Wakka: Stay away bastards, she's mine, Ya Know!  
  
Perverted Guy: Right, and I'm your grandma!  
  
Lulu: I am his!  
  
Guys Friend: But you can always ditch him.  
  
Lulu: I would never do-  
  
Wakka: *Interrupts her.* Lu, I'll handle this.  
  
Lulu: Not alone.  
  
Perverted Guy: Oh, you want to fight do ya? Come on Man, lets go!  
  
Guys Friend: *Nods.* Yeah lets go!  
  
Wakka: *Removes his Blitz ball.* Lu lets get em!  
  
Lulu: All right!  
  
Perverted Guy: *Pulls out a sword.* YAAAA!!!! *Slashes Wakka across the arm.*  
  
Wakka: Gimme a break! Dark Buster! *Throws his Blitz ball at the pervert*  
  
Perverted Guy: *Becomes temporarily blinded.*  
  
Lulu: No one touches my husband like that! Blizziga *Ice rises from the ground and stabs the Pervert.*  
  
Perverted Guy: Why aren't you helping man?  
  
Guys Friend: Are you crazy! *Runs away.* Perverted Guy: Oh well *Slashes Wakka's face.*  
  
Wakka: Ow man! Element reels! *Thunder Strikes Wakka's Blitz ball and he kicks it at the pervert.*  
  
Perverted Guy: Fire! *Casts Fire upon Wakka.*  
  
Lulu: Fire Furry! *Flames burn the pervert. He falls to the ground.*  
  
Perverted Guy: I give up. *Flees.*  
  
Lulu and Wakka: *Walk off hand in hand to the Shoopuff.*  
  
?: Ride the Shoopuff?  
  
Wakka: Yes *Hands the grasshopper like creature some gil.*  
  
The two of them get on the shoopuff and head to the Northern side of The Moon Flow. Meanwhile.....  
  
Rikku: UGGGGGG!!!! YUCK! This pizza is disgusting.  
  
Tidus: Oooops! I forgot I put the baby food next to the oven. It must have fallen in.  
  
Yuna: *Sweat Drop.*  
  
Vidina: *Laughs at Rikku.*  
  
Rikku: *Spits the food across the room.*  
  
*The front door opens and....*  
  
Kimarhi: (Well lets just say he'll get his first taste of babysitting, hehehe!)  
  
Lulu stares into her lover's eyes. They smile at each other happily. Lulu pecks his lips. Wakka pecks back. Then they bond with the kiss of everlasting love.....and now they will remain together forever.......  
  
~The End!  
  
(Well I hope you liked the story, write a review if you'd like to. Coming Soon I will have two new Fan Fictions. Black, A story about three videogame characters that form a group and become crime fighters. And prepare for intense fighting as The Video Game Survivor is released, Four Tribes, 24 players, one Survivor!) 


End file.
